it's my birthday, don't punch to hard
by artimismoon95
Summary: its narutos birthday, his least favorite day of the year, can sasuke make it his favorite? yaoi oneshot


its my birthday, dont punch to hard

Disclaimer: Boo, I don't own Naruto, this fact makes me sad but it is true.

* * *

><p><em>'October 10th, the worst day of the year, I just wish I could go crawl into a hole and die.'<em> That was the first thought in Naruto Uzumakis' head when he was woken up by his alarm clock. Today was the day that the villagers gave him more evil stares than usual and beat him with in an inch of his life, at least they used to, the only reason they don't still is because now he's a full fledged ninja and most can't catch him to do so. There are some that find him though, know where he's going to be and they still try to give him a good birthday beating. Yes, they beat him up every year on his birthday. Why? Because Naruto has a... special tenet, his tenets name, Kyubii no Kitsune The Nine Tailed Demon Fox. Although this sounds like it would be an amassing and unique thing to have, considering all the power it gives him, but just because of his special tenet he is hated in the village. _'I really wish Kakashi sensei would have let me take the day off instead of making us do a stupid D rank mission. Today sucks all around!'_

Kakashi didn't know that today was a day different than any another, he had thought when Naruto had asked for the day off because he was going to spend it goofing off, he hadn't thought that Naruto was really planing on hiding in his apartment with the door locked, the windows covered, and all of the lights off not moving or making a sound. With a sigh Naruto sat up, dreading having to go out on such a miserable day, it wasn't raining or cloudy or cold, but there was tension in the air and all of the villagers knew what day it was. Naruto put on his regular bright orange jump suit not bothering to shower because he would have to take another one when he got home any way. Along with beating him they also threw things at him, the usual eggs, rotten fruit, rocks, lawn darts, and any thing else messy, hard, or sharp.

Stepping out of his apartment complex the torture started, he dodged most of the sharp things and rocks, they were the most important to dodge, but he couldn't avoided everything. Trying to dodge a particularly large rock and a kitchen knife at the same time he did notice the tomato that was thrown in his direction but he couldn't avoide it without being hit with something sharp or heave so he took the lesser blow. The tomato hit him right in the chest, sighing he unzipped his jump suit, revealing the black t-shirt underneath, before the juices could soak through. Tunning as fast as he could on roof tops he had no further incidents on his way to the team seven meeting place on the bridge.

"Morning Sakura-chan, Teme," Naruto said in a happy voice but he just couldn't control the frown on his face. Both Sakura and Sasuke looked up, although they were sporting very deferent reactions to his greeting. Sasuke saw the pained look on Narutos face and he was about to swallow his pride and ask what was wrong when Sakura marched up to him oblivious to his pain and punched him out right in the face.

"How dare you speak to Sasuke like that!" Naruto took the punch without a word, as if he accepted it as an inevitability.

Now there was no question of pride, Sasuke was just plain worried, he stood up from his seat on the side of the bridge and walked over to where Sakura, the annoying bitch, was still berating Naruto. Roughly shoving her out of the way he squatted down to eye level with the blond and looked right into his eyes. Naruto looked away and down expecting another blow and even flinched a little when Sasuke brought up his hand. Grabbing Narutos chin he forced the boy with, in his own opinion, the most beautiful blue eyes to ever grace the earth by looking upon it to looking into his. "What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked only a trace of the concern he felt graced his voice, although inside he was very worried for the boy he was head over heals for. This all would have been very romantic but Sasuke thought Naruto was strait and he didn't want to lose all contact with the adorable blond so he hid his love for him as well as he could, and in the only way he knew of, by completely ignoring it and him.

"N-nothing's wrong. Why would something be wrong?" Naruto stammered nervous by how close Sasuke was. _'Does he know what today is, god I hope not! I'm not sure I can stand getting this treatment from him too. Sakura didn't really matter, she is just there, I can forget her punching me, I don't really care about her. But getting beaten up by Sasuke, I think I might just break down if he did it.' _

"Something is wrong Naruto, what is it? I know you are lying to me, I can see the pain in your face, now, WHAT IS WRONG?" Sasuke nearly growled.

_'I can't lie properly with him this close, my emotions are going haywire, damn it I have to tell him, I really didn't want him to know'_ Naruto took a breath to prepare himself for the onslaught of pain that was to come, "Today is my birthday" He closed his eyes tight, ready to just get it over with and not wanting to have the image of Sasuke's angry face as he got a birthday beating from him. Just thinking about it made a tear slip from his closed eyelids. He waited but the pain never came, he slowly opened his eyes confused as to why that would be. Sasuke was just sitting there looking at him with concern because of the fear that was shown clearly on Narutos face.

Sasuke turned to look at the bubble gum haired air head that was just standing there watching them with no expression in particular on his face, "Leave, NOW!" This time he did growl, and he also gave one of the famous Uchiha glares. She saw the glare and walked away, a bit confused but not about to argue with him. "Now, why are you crying Naruto?" Sasuke returned his gaze back to Naruto and his voice and eyes were noticeable softer. When his eyes locked with Naruto's said blonds heart skipped a beat.

"Lets just get the beating over with, ok Sasuke?" Naruto had to ignore what his heart was telling him because his head told him that it was stupid to think that after sixteen years of the same nothing would change, just because it LOOKED like Sasuke was being nice to him didn't mean that he was.

"Beating, what the hell are you talking about? Why would I give you a beating?" Now Sasuke was really concerned.

"Because its my birthday." He said mater o' factly. Sasuke just looked at him with a confused expression, "Ever year on my birthday every villiger who sees me gives me a beating or throws something at me, Sakura already got hers over with, now come on lets make this quick." Naruto said his eyes looking just a bit less bright, he notice how Sasukes expression started to contort with rage that was boiling over inside, and Naruto shut his eyes preparing himself again. He felt a light pressure on his wrist and then a tugging, confused he opened his eyes again still having no pain. Sasuke had stood up and was in the process of lifting Naruto, "What are you doing?"

"Were going to go find Sakura so she can apologies to you." The rage was burning in his eyes.

"Why would she do that?" Naruto asked still confused.

"Because if she doesn't then she's going to get a beating of her own." Sasuke said venom dripping in his voice as he pulled Naruto along. 

* * *

><p>After only a few minutes of running they caught up with Sakura who just stared waiting for them to catch up not noticing the blinding rage in Sasukes eyes.<p>

"APOLOGIES TO NARUTO! NOW!" Sasuke shouted at her.

"Why? What did I do to him?" Sasuke only grew angrier when she said this.

"You punched him in the face, and on his BIRTHDAY!"

"So, it was just one punch, not that I knew that it was his birthday, but everyone else gives him a pounding today so what's one punch?" She said still with no expression on her face. Sasuke was so mad at this point that he could barely see strait, and he punched her right in the nose.

"It's just one punch, right?" He mimicked and walked of with Naruto in tow while Sakura held her bleeding nose and looked at them go.

"Sasuke? What was that for?" Naruto asked a bit nervous to say anything but his curiositie as to why Sasuke was acting so queer was much greater than his fear.

Sasuke stopped and turned to look at Naruto, a sad face replaced the angry one in an instant, "No one should be aloud to treat you that badly, now come on we're going to my place, screw Kakashi and his mission. Its your birthday and you disserve a day off." With that he started walking again. _'What am I doing? Why am I bringing him to my house? Should I tell him how I feel, no that's stupid! Maybe I should show him how I feel? GODS DAMN IT! Get your head out of the gutter' _

_'Why is Sasuke treating me so nicely? He usually just ignores me. Maybe I should take this as an invitation to show him that I want to be more than just rivals and friends. I've been hiding behind the lie that I'm in love with Sakura, the idiot, for WAY to long'_ Naruto was cought up in admiring Sasukes duck butt of a hair do and didn't notice when they got to the Uchiha complex. They walked through the front door and Sasuke locked it behind them and threw his house keys in the small clay bowl on the bookshelf next to the door.

"So it's your birthday, what do you want to do?" Sasuke asked looking into those cerulean orbs and nearly loosing himself there.

Seeing his near perfect opening Naruto wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers, "Anything I want to do?" He asked just stalling to wrap his head around what he was about to do.

"Of course, anything at all" Sasuke answered the question and nearly missed when Naruto pulled at the hand that was still holding his wrist and pulled him in close, then without warning Naruto crushed their lips together and started kissing the duck butt haired teen. Sasukes eyes widened and he pulled away to look at the cerulean eyes which were suddenly fearful, but before the mouth that went with the eyes had time to do anything but open their mouths were pressed together again, and Sasuke took advantage of the fact that Naruto did have enough time to open his mouth. Sasuke sucked on the other boys tongue trying to get it to come to life and it didn't take long until they were having a war of dominance, which Sasuke let Naruto win.

When the broke the kiss for air Naruto looked into Sasukes eyes their noses touching and said, "You said we could do anything I wanted to do," And then he smiled a true smile not one of those idiotic ones he usually gave people, and this one took Sasukes breath away.

"So I did," And Sasuke gave Naruto another kiss, this time not a long desperate one, but a short one that was full of passion and love.

"You know, this is the first time I have actually been happy that someone knew it was my birthday."

"We should go out to dinner to celebrate, your birthday I mean."

"Maybe tomorrow, I have something else planed for tonight," Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke blushed a bit, failing to notice the smirk, "S-sorry I didn't realize you had other plans today" _'Of course he has plans its his fuckin' birthday, I must be stupid or something' _

"I don't," He said bluntly, waiting for Sasuke to see what he was implying, but at the moment Sasuke was being very dense.

"Of course, why would you want to spend your birthday with me," Sasuke was now blushing furiously and looking anywhere but at Naruto. _'I'm such an idiot! Who wants to spend their birthday with someone who ignores them all the time! I already half knew this but why does it hurt so much?' _

"And they say I'm thick? Sasuke, look at me," After a moment of watching Sasuke look at his own feet Naruto put a hand at either side of his face and made Sasuke look at him, "Now, listen to what I'm saying and see if you cant get it the second time. I don't want to go out to dinner, I want to do something else," He rolled his eyes because Sasuke still wasn't getting the implication _'I heard him the first time, why does he have to rub it in? I didn't think that Naruto was cruel, come on!'_, "I guess I'll just have to show you then," He smirked when he said this and took one of his hands from Sasukes face and ran it all the way down his chest and strait to his groin. Sasuke gasped and turned red. _'Did he really just do that? Did I miss something? I think I did, he must have meant that he wanted to stay here, wow, am I really that useless around him that I couldn't understand that without THIS MUCH help?' _

"Oh," Was the only thing that he could manage to say before Narutos lips were crushing his again. Naruto didn't move his hand and was very satisfied when he felt the bulge under his hand twitch. He started rubbing the bulge under his hand and Sasuke moaned into his mouth.

"Now, how about that shirt?" He took his free hand and lifted the offensive piece of clothing off of Sasukes body and started a line of kisses down his chest. He stopped at Sasukes right nipple and after swirling his tongue around it a few times he started sucking on it, this caused Sasuke to moan event louder than he had before. "Ooooo, seems we're a but sensitive," He said as he turned his attention to the other one and rolled it in his teethe. Sasukes hands went in Narutos hair and his fingers started running through the soft blond spiky locks. _'I never thought that this would actually happen, but I've had way to many dreams about me just running my fingers through his hair.' _

"Lets go somewhere else, which one's the bedroom?" Naruto asked, patiently waiting for Sasuke to come out of his lust filled daze.

_'Crap, he asked a question and I wasn't even paying attention, I have no idea what he just asked,'_ "huh?"

"WHERE... IS... THE... BEDROOM?" Naruto said slowly and clearly defining every syllable.

"Oh, uhhh, at the end of the hall, on the left. Why?" Sasuke was pink again.

"Why do you think? Honestly, you are much denser than I ever am," Naruto said with a smirk and when Sasuke just stood there Naruto scooped him up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom with ease.

"hay! I'm not dense, and let go of me," He said once they were already in the room and next to the bed.

"What ever you say," Naruto nearly started laughing when he saw Sasukes face as he dropped him on the soft bed. Sasuke had been expecting hard floor because instead of placing his feet on the floor first he had just let go all together. "You told me to let go, Sasuke, besides I wouldn't really drop you like that, don't you trust me?" Naruto asked as his eyes clouded over with lust and he got onto his hands and knees on the bed, seductively crawling over to where Sasuke had landed once he finally stopped bouncing.

"Well, I... um, well yes I t-trust you b-bu-but I was just, and it..." He had started rambling and blushing furiously.

"You look so cute when you're flustered," Naruto had finally reached him and was running his hands up and down the Uchihas chest, lines of blush and goose bumps following his hands. Naruto stopped his hands to remove his own shirt and Sasuke couldn't help but stare, "enjoying the view?"

"Uh," Was all he could say then he finally thought about what Naruto had been saying, "hay, I am not cute!"

"Oh, Sasuke you most defiantly are, and right now you are all mine," Naruto said with a wicked smile as he took his two index fingers and made them into hooks and put them under Sasukes pants, one on either side, and pulled down hard enough to bring them around his ankles. "Oooo, how interesting, Sasuke goes commando!"

Sasuke was going to make a comment but all that escaped his lips were a moan of pleasure. Naruto was swirling his tongue in circles on Sasukes head licking up the dribbles of precum and out of nowhere he took all of Sasuke into his mouth and bobbed his head a few times before coming up to speak, "You taste wonderful Sasuke, would you like a taste?" Naruto moved again and took Sasuke in for a long kiss, and yes Sasuke could taste himself in Narutos mouth and god did it turn him on.

"Naruto," He said pulling out of the kiss, "I need you inside of me" with that request Naruto took four fingers, just for good measure, and put them to Sasukes lips, comprehending what Naruto wanted Sasuke preceded to suck on the fingers while Naruto used his other hand to pull down the zipper on his jump suit and wriggling out of it.

Feeling that his fingers were coated well enough he took the first one and ran it in a circle around Sasukes tight hole and felt the muscles contract under his touch, "You'll have to relax or this'll hurt a lot more than it needs to" and Sasuke really did try his hardest to relax the muscles but as soon as Naruto put his finger in the muscles clamped down again. Naruto gave him a look that say the same thing he had a moment ago, he waited for Sasuke to relax and then started to move the finger in and out for a minute before adding a second. When he started scissoring Sasuke moaned so he added a third. Sasuke couldn't figure out why but the pain was as enjoyable as the wonderful feeling of friction that he was getting. Naruto added the last finger and Sasuke was withering in bliss.

"I'm ready, I need you inside me, RIGHT NOW!" Not one to deny a formal request he took out his fingers and wriggled out of his boxers. What Sasuke say made his cock twitch, Naruto wasn't just big, he was HUGE. "Is that even going to fit?" he asked just a bit apprehensive.

Naruto chuckled at the notion, "Why do you think I used four fingers?" He whispered in a husky voice and put the tip at his entrance after putting a great deal of spit on it from is mouth to his hand where he rubbed it on. "Ready?" He looked up into Sasukes eyes while Sasuke just wiggled his hips in reply, trying to get the tip at least inside of himself, "I'll take that as a very eager yes." And with that he slowly inched himself in slowly as possible as not to hurt Sasuke. Sasuke however was not as patient. he took his legs and wrapped them around Narutos waist and pulled Naruto and himself together as hard as he could. Naruto groaned in pure pleasure and Sasuke took the advantage flipping Naruto onto his back and set his own very fast pace ontop of him. Naruto grabbed his hips and helped Sasuke lifting and slamming back down, trying new angles and looking for 'the magic button'. It really didn't take that long to find and after that Naruto took over switching their positions again so that he was on top because Sasukes legs had all but given out when they found 'the button'.

Eventually one of them had to come first and both were making a determined effort to wait the other out, so Naruto had no choice, he took Sasuke in his hand and started pumping in rhythm to his pace occasionally rubbing his thumb on the head. With the added pressure Sasuke couldn't hold out any longer and he came all over their chests and Narutos hand, and Naruto came right after feeling Sasukes muscles tighten around him. Naruto collapsed on the bed next to Sasuke, both panting heavily.

"Sasuke, I have a small confession, I've been in love with you since I first met you, I'm just really good at acting. I've been pretending to like Sakura to make sure there were no suspicions of who I really like, but no chance that she would actually like me back," Even after what they had just done Naruto was still worried about how Sasuke would take his confession.

"Naruto," Sasukes eyes locked with his and he glared at him, Narutos heart sunk, "How is that in any way a **SMALL** confession?" Then Sasuke smiled and looked at him with those onyx eyes which usually showed nothing but hatred and contempt but now were overflowing with what was unmistakably love, "And.. I love you too," He blushed, again. Today was the first time Naruto had seen Sasuke blush and since then he had done it at least three more times. Sasuke then wiggled closer and kissed Naruto, just a peck but it was enough, "And if anyone else punches you on your birthday, you tell me who and where and I'll punch them in the same spot twice as hard. I broke Sakuras nose you know."

They both smirked, "Wow, she can really take a punch," They cracked up.

"So it's still only around noon, you said you had plans for tonight, it seams like we'll be able to go to dinner together after all," Sasuke said with a superior smirk.

"What you think I'm done? You wont be able to walk when I'm done with you, nor will you want to," And with that Naruto pounced him again, "I was just taking a breather, I'll probably go for hours, if you need to stop tell me, I wouldn't want my teme to be too sore."

"I can go just as long as you can, dobe" He smiled ready to hold out as long as it took.

"Says the guy who came first," Naruto knew he had won this argument, but just then Sasuke grabbed his nipple and twisted causing him to gasp. Sasuke took him in a long passionate kiss and**_ THAT_** was the end of the argument.


End file.
